Mentiras vividas
by Hedriver
Summary: ¿ Qué pasaría si tu vida ha sido una mentira? ¿Si eres un vampiro? ¿Tu amigo te ama y te traiciona?
1. Algo ilógico

**Yeih mi primera historia y la haré de ... ¡Kames! ,nah era broma, haré un Kogan un clásico. Espero que sea de su agrado si más preámbulos...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

**Chapter 1: El comienzo**

Logan

Empezamos las grabaciones, veo cómo mi amor platónico baila, se ve tan ,tan hermoso, más nunca me amará él está con Jo único que me queda es tener mis fantasías, él, yo, en la cama, des...

-¡LOGAN!.- Por favor díganme que no es él-.¡DESPIERTA!

-¿Si Kendall?.-debe ser una broma-. ¿que pasa?

-Es que te veo pensativo, además ya nos tenemos que ir.- me mira a los ojos, esos ojos... ¡LOGAN YA TRANQUILÍZATE!.-¿Logan?

-Si claro Kendall, los alcanzo.

Vamos al hotel de Palmwoods ahí mantengo una "relación" con Camille, ella sabe que soy homosexual, mejor dicho gay. Ay no, me encontraré con los tórtolos.

-¡Ya paren! un poco más se comen entre ustedes.

-Vete sino quieres vernos.-egocéntrico James me las pagarás muy caro.

-Jamie no le hables así.

-Pero Carlitos es la verdad.-hipócritas.

-A mí me parece bien que demuestren su amor sólo que a veces es un poco fastidioso.-Kendal dijo eso, guau se nota que él es bien meloso.

Me voy a mi habitación que comparto con él recuerdo cuando lo veía bailando, con su sudor que lo hacía ver como un ángel y ... rayos una erección.

-Logan, veo que piensas en Camille.-me sonrojo brutalmente, si supiera.

-Claro Kendall ella es tan, tan...

-Ardiente.

-Si eso .- no es ardiente pero de la que me salvó.- Bueno emmm... me voy al baño.

-Claro.

Kendall

Después de ver a Logan con su erección, salgo a ver a mi novia Jo tengo que terminar con ella la quiero como una amiga pero yo amo a otra persona.

-Hola Jo.

-Hola Kendall.- Está sonriente, Kendall hazlo de una vez.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mmmm Jo tengo que terminar contigo no eres tú soy yo ...- que difícil.-pues Jo...

-Vas ha terminar conmigo porque estás enamorado de Logan, ¿verdad? .- ni yo lo hubiera dicho así.

-Si, ¿tan obvio soy?

-La verdad, no mucho.- Uf que bueno.-Pero Kendall me iré a Nueva Zelanda para grabar una película.

-Me parece bien Jo, pero ¿podemos quedarnos como amigos?

-Claro Kendall.- Guau eso salió mejor de lo normal.

Logan

Salgo con mis audífonos de la casa veo que el cielo está oscuro eso es raro, en fin me encuentro con Kendall que querrá decirme...

-Hey Logs.

-Si Kendall.- se está acercando mucho, si se acerca más no me resistiré y lo besaré.

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante.-dilo por favor dilo.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo te... te .- no lo aguanto más.

Kendall

Logan me está besando y yo le sigo el beso eso significa que ...

-Logan te amo.

-Yo igual Kenny.- que apodo lindo veo como se sonroja.

-Bueno si tu me dices Kenny yo te digo Logie.-me golpea.

-Vamos al departamento para fastidiar a los tórtolos.

-Vamos.

Abrazo a Logan y lo beso para luego ir a casa este día aunque este oscuro no podría ser mejor.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Fue muy meloso y cursi? ¿ Logan es muy pervertido? ¿Tan rápido se volvieron novios? ¿Este será el final de mi primera historia?**

**Bueno cabe reclacar que este NO es el final de mi historia , así es la pareja no va tener la vida de color rosa porque no quiero que las tenga. Además por eso la hice corta.**

**Logan: ¡Oye pero estoy junto a mi Kenny!**

**Yo: No me importa, uno de los 2 morirá si habla sin mi permiso.**

**Logan: Já **

**Se oye un disparo.**

**Nah era broma espero que les guste **

**PDT: Voy a hacer una historia de cualquier pareja de big time rush manden su review y es al primero.**

**Nos vemos, Hedriver**


	2. Me siento raro

**Holisss! Me reporto generales, bien en primer lugar me he quedado sorprendida por los reviews, en segundo, pues estoy llendo como principiante poco a poco, tercero este capítulo es un poco más largo … qué más? Mmm ASI Kendall tendrá 20 igual James, Carlos, Logan, Jo etc. (menos los padres) Katie aparecerá eso sí pero mmm en este capítulo no, creo. Sin más nos vemos.**

_11 Años antes_

_-Mamá tengo miedo.-mencionó una niña de cabello rubio.-¿mamá?_

_La pequeña estaba sola con su hermano, eran gemelos, su madre los había abandonado en un callejón donde había prostitutas y enfermos._

_-Jenifer….- temeroso dijo su hermano.- ya vámonos Jenifer vámonos por favor._

_Mas su hermana no respondía hasta que…_

_-¡TODOS AL SUELO RÁPIDO! HAY VAMPIROS ACÁ TENEMOS QUE EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS._

_-Jenifer nos va ..van ha extermi ..minar .- exclamó con lágrimas el niño de pelo rubio._

_-Lo sé.- el niño se quedó sorprendido por la repentina actitud de su hermana, estaba ahora seria y después ella le miró a los ojos casi llorando.- Escucha, Kendall.- se le notaba nerviosa.- vas a tomar este brebaje._

_-¡No! Acaso me quieres envenenar._

_-No, Kendall, mamá me dijo que esto te hace invisible, como aún no tienes tus poderes.- mintió la pequeña._

_- Bueno.- se tomó la botella.- pero ten en cuenta de…._

_No pudo terminar de hablar cuando se desmayó, aquel brebaje era para ser humano y perder la memoria._

_-Lo lamento hermano.- exclamó llorando la niña.- pero es por tu seguridad de que te vayas donde los mortales a vivir.- terminó levantando el cuerpo y alistándose para volar al mundo de los mortales._

_Llegó a una casa, tocó la puerta donde apareció una joven de cabello pelirrojo._

_-Buenas noches, ¿que desea?_

_-Señorita mi hermano y yo hemos quedado huérfanos quisiera por favor que lo tenga yo le daré cuando se grande el dinero que gastó._

_-Pero pequeña porque tú no vienes también junto a tu hermano._

_-Le agradezco pero es que es un poco complicado, lo que le tengo que decir es que me le agradezco mucho._

_-Claro pero.- la joven vio que allí ya no estaba la niña.- qué raro.-metió al niño y lo crió como si fuera su hijo._

_El niño creció sano y fuerte , se olvidó de que tenía una hermana pero no sabía que eso podía cambiar…_

Actualidad Narrado por Kendall

Heme aquí junto a mi novio Logan me siento feliz pero siento que algo no irá bien a mí parecer es una superstición imagino yo.

**Y que tal? Mmm mis capítulos son cortos POR ahora asi que en el 4 recien serán largo okey?**


	3. Snif -Aya -¡Qué!(parte1)

**Cabe mencionar que este capítulo es corto o bueno no lo sé yo sólo escribo y ustedes juzgan, nos vemos abajo…(Pongan en youtube adele set the fire lyrics, la señal para que la reproduzcan es 1 y para que la pausen es 2 )**

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

1 año después

**NARRADOR DE HECHOS**

Kendall y Logan levaban ya 1 año como novios, ya habían tenido su primera vez, todo grandioso . Iban a doble citas con Carlos y James. Mas lo que Kendall no sabía era que su amorcito tal vez no le era fiel…

Kendall

Logie se comporta extraño conmigo y cuando sale a comprar se demora como 4 horas. Ya no tenemos muchos momentos íntimos que digamos, a veces pienso que él me ... Mejor no pienso en eso. Ya llegó está con su cabello despeinado.

-Hey Logs

-Kendall ahora no estoy de humor.

-Pero recién son las 11, ayer no has venido a dormir.

-Kendall ya déjame en paz .

En eso estaba cuando se apagaron las luces. Carlos empezó a gritar, ya que él le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, hasta que vimos que algo se movía.

-VETE DE AQUÍ.-grito James con miedo en su voz.

Vimos que cuando eso volteó tenía dientes filudos … Era un vampiro. Logan agarró un palo de madera y le tiró haciendo que este gimiera lastimosamente. Prendimos la luz y lo que vimos fue…

-AUCH que les pasa.- dijo una chica rubia que me parecía familiar.- no ves iba a hacer daño.

-Lo lamentamos mucho pero es que tenías un disfraz de vampiro y… .- no le dejó terminar a James.

-Disculpa pero yo soy un vampiro de verdad pero no era nece… .- se me quedó mirando un largo rato y yo también.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco éramos idénticos estábamos en conexión. No pude ver cómo Logan estaba celoso, no me importó hasta que Carlos rompió el silencio.

-Oigan ustedes son iguales

-Tienes razón Los, recuerdo haber leído en Internet que los gemelos tienen los mismos pensamientos así que lo que podemos hacer es…

-Poner una pista musical para que ellos lo canten y si la canción sale perfecta pues son gemelos.- miró a James.- lo siento.

-No importa.

En eso apareció un chico de cabello negro ojos azules con cara de malo, bueno para mí tenía cara de malo, Logan se puso nervioso.

-Conque aquí está mi chico favorito .- dijo sujetando a Logan de la cadera dándole un beso en los labios.

-QUE PASA ACÁ.- respondí , la rubia se había escondido .- LOGAN EXPLÍCAME.

-Ken ken….kendall lo que pasa es que…

-El disfruta estar en la cama conmigo genio.- dicho esto se rió y luego le susurró algo al oído de Logan.

-Logan es cierto eso.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.-LOGAN

-Kendall si es cierto … pero yo te amo.-yo quería golpearlo pero no podía.

-Porqué Logan porqué.- exclamé llorando dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Logan

Soy un estúpido como pude haber hecho eso.

-Logan no creí esto capaz por ti.- mencionó James.

-Cómo pudiste.- dijo Carlos agarrando el brazo de la rubia llevándola a la cocina.

Kendall

Logan porqué, esas preguntas rodaban en mi cabeza, pero a la vez pensé yo soy el líder del grupo no me deben ver llorando. Dicho esto me levanté sequé mis lágrimas pensando en que había que salir adelante y eso es lo que hice.

Salí del cuarto y ví a Logan llorando, no le tomé importancia, fui a la cocina donde estaban Carlos y James con la rubia.

-Kendall estás bien.- preguntó Carlos.

-Si dolió pero .. bueno así es la vida .- miré a la rubia.- y qué van a hacer.

-Kendall buscamos por Internet y salió que para comprobar si son gemelos deben cantar una canción y si cantan y demuestran que tienen ese mismo sentimiento y ese pensamiento son gemelos.

-Hagámoslo.- dije yo.

Por suerte teníamos una cabina luego de hablar con la rubia de que tenía que contar con la pista lo que se le ocurra ella asintó.

-Muy bien 1.. 2.. 3

Y empezamos a cantar:

_**1**I let it fall, my heart,__  
__And as it fell, you rose to claim it,__  
__It was dark and I was over,__  
__Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,__  
__My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,__  
__To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,**2**_

Eso había cantado ella que habría pasado. Veo a Logan acercándose no lo aguanto más era mi turno de cantar.

**1**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,**2**

Como por arte de magia sentí y creo que ella también que debíamos liberar ese dolor que teníamos dentro.

_1_**But I set fire to the rain,****  
****Watched it pour as I touched your face,****  
****Well, it burned while I cried,****  
****'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name,**_2_

Canté yo, tanto dolor no lo podía esconder.

**1**When laying with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better,**2**

Ella también canto estábamos unidos con los sentimientos.

**1**_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,__  
__All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,__  
__And the games you's play, you would always win, always win,**2**_

Sentí que era hora que supieran lo que siempre he sentido y ahora estaba seguro de que ella lo sentía

_1**But I set fire to the rain,**_**  
****Watched it pour as I touched your face,****  
****Well, it burned while I cried,****'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name****  
****I set fire to the rain,****  
****And I threw us into the flames,****  
****Well, I felt something die,****  
****'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,****  
****And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,****  
****Even that when we're already over,****  
****I can't help myself from looking for you,****I set fire to the rain,****  
****Watched it pour as I touch your face,****  
****Well, it burned while I cried,****  
****'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name****  
****I set fire to the rain,****  
****And I threw us into the flames,****  
****Well, I felt something die,****  
****'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,****  
****Oh, no,****  
****Let it burn, oh,****  
****Let it burn,****  
****Let it burn.**_2_

Terminamos de cantar nos miramos vi sus ojos verdes y recordé no pude más que llorar, era mi hermana Jenifer pero ella no me abrazó.

-NO...- fue lo único que dijo.

-Pero Jenifer.-dije yo.

-No Kendall tienes que olvidarte de mí.-me mostró sus colmillos.

Sentí que algo en mi boca salía los toqué eran mis colmillos.

-Jenifer no te dejaré ir de nuevo.

Jenifer no desistió suspiró decidió contarme lo de los humanos, mi abandono, su vida. James, Carlos, Logan y yo estábamos sorprendidos por lo que ella había pasado.

-Bueno hermano me tengo que ir a cuidar la ciudad por la guerra de los hombres lobo tu sabes.- se despidió dándome la mano cuando toca la de Carlos sus colmillos salieron y los ojos de Carlos cambiaron. Nos asustamos, Carlos gruñía, Jenifer le tiró un tranquilizante y respiró profundo.

-No puede ser.- exclamó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu amigo es un hombre lobo.

* * *

**:o hasta yo me he quedado sorprendida. ¿Carlos es un hombre lobo?**

**¿Quién era ese chico de cabello negro y ojos azules? ¿Kendall beberá sangre? ¿Pregunto mucho?**

**Vaya yo no me creí capaz de esto, agradezco a todos los que han puesto un review a esta pobre historia. A "crazyforyou-kames-cargan" porque ella me incentivó asi decirlo a "el mito de los fics" por el primer review , a "kogan 96" y a "annie". Muchas Gracias :,) no estoy llorando sólo sudo por los ojos. Nos vemos :D.**


End file.
